chunibyofandomcom-20200222-history
Shinka Nibutani
Note To Viewers: There has been some griefing recently so please update the page if you notice something missing Shinka Nibutani (丹生谷 森夏 Nibutani Shinka) is one of the characters in the Japanese light novel series and anime, Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!. She is voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki in the anime. In the English Dub, she is voiced by Maggie Flecknoe. 'Character Outline' Shinka is currently the freshman year representative for her high school. She is considered one of the 'beauty queens' in her class and is admired by others. Shinka is also a cheerleader for the school and is very popular with both genders because of her talents and attractiveness. Shinka appears to have feelings towards Yuuta Togashi, but this later turns out to be false. She was once a "chūnibyō patient" and used to call herself "Mori Summer". Her current sweet and charming personality in public is an act to cover up her embarrassing past. Shinka still retains some of her fantasy personality, and also has some of the items she valued as Mori Summer, such as her bangles and headpiece. Background Shinka used to identify herself as a mage and called herself "Mori Summer". She created a blog titled "Mabinogion" about Mori Summer's life as the last mage on Earth. According to the blog, she has a pure heart and is able to communicate with faeries, as well as having lived for more than 4 centuries (she is 1216 years old in season 2, as stated by Sophia (Satone Shichimiya). Mori Summer's catchphrase is "Love is everything". When she decides to put everything behind her, she deletes the Mabinogion, because of its now embarrassing content, and hopes that no one will know about Mori Summer when she attends high school. Unfortunately, Sanae Dekomori had printed many copies of Mabinogion and is determined to find the real Mori Summer. Shinka wants to destroy every last piece of evidence that could possibly reveal her past. Reluctantly, she also decides to stay in the same club as Sanae. Shinka often tries to help build up Rikka and Yuuta's relationship. 'Appearance' Shinka is considered to be very beautiful by most of her friends that was voted number one in Makoto Isshiki's secret contest for the cutest girl in their class with long light brown hair that has a pink hair clip in her fringes at the front and orange eyes. In season 2, Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren, she dyed her hair black as she didn’t want to be recognized by the other students and start a fresh new high school life that is different to last year, but this fails and she reverts back to her brown hair. She also wears glasses the beginning of Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai Movie -Take On Me- 'Personality' Shinka is always a friendly and polite girl in public, but when she is alone with her club mates she reveals that her true personality is a bit more bitter and easily irritable. Like Yuuta Togashi, when she remembered about her old chūnibyō life, her embarrassment leads her to do uncontrollable things such as hitting the wall or rolling around and she usually hits the ones who make her angry, especially Sanae Dekomori. Despite her flaws, she's genuinely a kind-hearted person who loves and cares about her friends, and she will help them if needed. Plot Season 1 Shinka watches as Sanae Dekomori unveils the source of her knowledge about the magic world to the club, and discovers that it is her book, the Mabinogion. The next day she decides to join the "Far East Magical Napping Club"."Priestess of...the Melody" Takanashi Rikka Kai ~Gekijou-ban Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!~ Season 2 Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai Movie -Take On Me- Quotes * "No one's gonna believe just a bunch of words. You gotta take responsibility for your actions." * "I think that maybe everyone always has some kind of "syndrome" you know? But I think we were just caught up in our own ideas of what a "normal" high schooler should be." * "Sorry, I know it's kinda sudden..., It's embarrassing, so I'll only say it one time. L-O-V-E!!!!!!" As Mori Summer Mori Summer was Shinka's chūnibyō persona during her mid-schooling period. Character Outline Mori Summer was a magician that lived for centuries (1216 years old in season 2, stated by Satone Shichimiya). She can talk to spirits and possesses magical powers. She possesses the Mabinogion, a book which contains her teachings. She created a blog titled "Mabinogion" about her life as the last mage on Earth. On her blog, she states that she has a pure heart and has the ability to communicate with faeries, as well as having lived for more than four centuries. Her catch phrase was "Love is everything." Appearance Personality Trivia * The name Shinka 'means "forest" (森) ('shin) and "summer" (夏) (ka). * Shinka used to have chūnibyō, but like Yuuta Togashi, she grew out of it and becomes easily embarrassed whenever it is mentioned. * When she had chūnibyō, she thought of herself as a mage called "Mori Summer". * Shinka's first kiss was with Sanae Dekomori, which was an accident. * Shinka seems to become enthusiastic when it comes to romance, since she keeps urging Yuuta to progress his relationship with Rikka Takanashi and helps them both with their relationship. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female